


Tipsy Stories

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Storys of first kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt i recieved on tumblr:</p><p>The five girls are drinking a little and telling stories about their first kiss. Aria asks "What about you, Em?" causing Emily to coyly look at Alison before beginning their story which takes place at the Kissing Rock.</p><p>This is perhaps a tad steamier than the prompt asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tipsy Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd.
> 
> Oh also stick with it, there are brief, vague descriptions of two other pretty little liars first kiss. It is just to set the scene, and to keep the flow, its nessisary to read, for the plot tho, but do stay with it, i promise it will be worth it ;)

Hanna awkwardly fidgets on the sofa knowing she is the next in line to tell all about her first kiss. Somehow, she doesn't think Aria would appreciate the intimate details of mike's kissing prowess, but nevertheless she knows she is not going to get out of it due to her friends insistence of all must share. For a second or two she thinks about trying to pass the buck, mainly onto Emily, she had always been curious as to who Em's first kiss was; she had her suspicions that it was Alison, even though the official rosewood high story claimed it was Ben. She picked up her beer and downed what was left, to her dismay it was not much, Spencer continued to prattle on about how she had felt after kissing..someone, Hanna couldn't remember if she said wren or Ian.

Rapidly all eye's were on her. Suddenly she just didn't feel drunk enough, she grabs the shot glass and downs it - god that burns, what the hell is in that shot. Half of her wants to take another shot but alas she ran out of her quota of alcohol assigned to her for the evening, well at least until the 'never have I ever' game starts - She huffs and begins her cradle robbing tale. She is aware Alison knew all, and would pull her up on any miscounted details. Half of her wonders if Alison secretly feels enjoyment at this moment, getting to watch her deliver the story in depth to their friends for the first time - she caught Aria grimacing occasionally at the more intimate parts; she really couldn't blame the woman, she was talking about her brothers lips and hands at the moment. When she first owned up to the unsavoury moment a year or so ago, she avoided describing details like this, now she had little to no choice. Eventually she wraps up the scenario as quick as she can for Aria's sake.

Soon after silence follows, trying to not feel so uncomfortable at no one speaking a word they pass up the time by; Emily and Alison taking their shots at the same time; while Spencer takes a swig of her wine, she is saving her shot for later. Neither Emily or Alison grimace at the burn of the shot; they are both unfortunately too well acquainted with the burn of alcohol. After what feels like a large portion of time, Aria attempts to make the situation better "Han you know its okay, right?, that you kissed my brother.". Hanna cannot help but think 'As if she just had to confirm that, doesn't she realise that this is awkward enough, besides she had already said that once before.' she could not bring herself to say anymore than "Yes, I know"

Instead of waiting for a prolonged reply from the brooding blonde, Aria tries to clear up the tension by beginning her tale of her first kiss. She spoke about how soft the guy's lips at the bar was, how magical it felt; how they had talked for hours and eventually they made out in the bathroom, of the bar; how amazing and heated it felt and how it had happened before Iceland. After her story Spencer questioned "Who was he?" Aria smiled in an all knowing way "Ezra" finishing his name with a smug smile - at that comment Spencer picks up her shot glass, and takes her shot; at this point the rest of the girls were already a stage or two tipsier than Spencer - they had all wondered how Aria had met the guy, they all at some-point (besides Alison), thought Aria had met him before becoming their English lit teacher. Playfully Aria then moves the interrogation along, and picks the next victim by asking "What about you, Em?" instantly Emily's gaze leaves Aria and travels around the room; she spots Hanna's unforgiving do not lie to us look. As if changing her mind, Hanna's lips move into a challenging smirk, in a way that goads her to lie, just so that she can call her out, pushing her she utters "It wasn't Ben, was it?". Emily cant help but want to roll her eye's at the short-hair blonde's challenge.

Alison could not help feeling smug at that question, even if Em did say Ben was her first kiss, she knew deep down it was her; she was Emily's first kiss. That insufferable idiot never had a slim chance to accept that gift from Emily, due to Em giving her that once in a life time moment to her, way before Ben had a chance. At that moment joy radiates through her: she was Emily's first kiss. However she also could not prevent feeling overwhelming curiosity of if the truth was about to be spilt. She had to admit she also was a bit worried too, she had never heard her queer tendencies expressed in a public format before. Although she was not going about to express that vulnerability out-loud, so she transformed her posture to radiate pure sexuality and poise. Eventually Aria piped up and re-prompted Emily for an answer, as the woman had undoubtedly lost herself in the memory, "Emily? Was your first kiss, Ben?".

Emily's cheeks flush at the simple memory of her first kiss. Her tongue peeks out between her lips, returns, which triggers a quick lip bite and release. Coyly she looks over to Alison, who is confidently sat on the arm chair next her, once again she cannot help but bite her lip, she drags her eyes along her sexy form - Alison's beige dress, fits tightly over her; her posture suggests confidence and accentuates her sexy legs, she is leaning back against the armchair with one leg crossed over the other, Em's eyes sweep down the curve of her leg down to the flick of her foot and toe's, finally she responds "No" and coyly looks directly into Alison's electric-blue eyes "It was Ali" - She watches Alison's luscious lips part at the admittance, and at the acknowledgement of Em's wandering eye's. Also half of Alison takes in the fact Em just confessed the truth to their friends.

Hanna snaps at the chance to find out about anything Emily and Alison, they are way too secretive about them as..whatever they are; she spits out the first question that surfaces "Is she a good kisser?" Hanna afterwards berates herself for the choice of question, she could of done better, she oaths to herself to ask more revealing questions. Emily licks her lips again, her breath hitches, as Em and Ali stare intently at each other, she raspily breathes the word "Yes". She watches Alison's lip quirk up, she feels sure Alison was expecting her to ignore that question; everything from that second portrays Ali's new smug demeanour. Alison's electric-blue eye's lock on hers, her rapt expression suggests she is waiting to hear their story, how Emily will portray their first kiss, if she says much at all. Abruptly the long-hair blonde gains a better idea, for now.

Before Emily goes to say one single word, the blonde, sapphire eyed wonder, playfully disconnects their eye's to dart down to Em's pink glossy lips - slowly the blonde licks her lips, tauntingly as their linked eyes brake, Em notes Ali's eyes descend to her lips, Emily's breath catches. Instantly the brunette forgets that she is in a room with her other friends, alike she had just entered a bubble alone with Ali. Alison sees her chance to mischievously find out the answer to her cheeky question. The only thing she disliked about this, that there were way too many witnesses to this moment; she figures she could pass this off as being tipsy if the best-friends gang up on her, to force her to back off - she leans forward offering Emily a view of her 'assets'; her voice turns to pure captivatingly alluring velvet and questions "Am I the _best_ kisser-" as if it was possible Ali's voice notches to a level of tantalizing Em has never heard of before "you..have.. _ever_..had". Alison keeps her expectant teasing gaze connected with the melted chocolate eye's. Emily lets out a shaky breath, she really doesn't realise she is holding, shakily she responds the _only_ way she knows how, right now, with total unconditional honesty "Ye-s". Alison's smile widens in the most enticingly irresistible sexy smile Em has ever seen, and the tantalisingly velvet voice requests of her again "The best.. _ever_ Em?" Alison inches closer to her, keeps her blue-electric eye's locked onto the dilated iris of the melted chocolate eye's, as if she is trying to search her soul for her every truth. Alison's close proximity, causes Emily's breath to hitch, she does not try to waist a second to offer the blonde what she wants (she is not sure she could resist even if she desired to). Em tries to gather her voice together and ends up slightly more coherent "Yes, th-e best ever, Ali".

A smirk spreads across the blonde's face she just can't help it. Something like this feels like something she cannot help but feel extremely proud about. Alison is aware that most people fall for her and that her skills of seduction are quite superior to others. But hearing things like this from that brunette, always seems to create a higher feeling of elation, more than it would being confessed from anyone else; male or female. Alison watches Emily's eye's snap down to her lips, she can feel the intention from Emily coming from a mile off, she intends to kiss her, right here, right now. The weird thing is after everything that has happened between them, of late, she feels the need too. She wants to close the gap and offer her lips over to the brunette, perhaps even- end up with a light bit of touching, progress to a straddle her and a heated make-out session. Em's eyes flick back to Ali's to check the next move is not going to be unwelcome - gosh the room just got hot in here didn't it!, when Ali looks at her like that she always melts her to jelly - the brunette slides forward on her seat to be close enough, to meet Ali's plump delectable lips.

Just before anything happens; their bubble bursts - Hanna interrupts them with an obvious cough. Alison promptly leans back on the seat, once again crossing her legs in the most sexiest confident manner, Emily has ever come across, with a smirk firmly planted on her features as she leans back to glance around at their audience. Emily swears she could harm Hanna in that minute, as she re-corrects herself back her original position. Hanna quickly goes for a quick playful remark, hoping to gain the bonus of seeing a jealous Ali "I really always thought Samara, would of been the _best_ kisser you've had" at that Ali's eyebrows rise, at Hanna's audacity and at a name she had yet to hear of. Ali slowly turns her surprised gaze towards Emily waiting for a responce. Em's face just pauses, and softly smiles at Hanna knowing what she was up-to, god this opportunity was too good to miss, mischievously she lies "Actually yeah you might be right there" Emily looks toward Ali whose face appears like she was just about to offer a pre-selected bitchy retort, instead of backing down emily continue's to wind her up "she did used to do this thing with her tongue that just made my-head-spin" instantly Emily and Hanna laugh as they fail to keep the farce, the brunette then confesses "Just kidding-" She looks back at Ali, into her eye's as a way to reassure her "You are the best kisser _I've_ ever had" she could tell Ali, read her face for a lie, that coupled with the soul eye thing she did earlier, Emily was sure Ali was reassured of her kissing skills. Just as suspected, the sharp expression dissipates to reveal the ever growing smirk returning to her face. Alison then peers at Hanna as her smirk continues to radiate and rub her prowess into their face.

"So tell us your story then, Em" Spencer could not help but feel suspicious on Ali's intentions; she hoped hearing this story might make it all clear. Plus gosh this needed to move on, she did not need to know, what or how samara did with her tongue, or how Ali rocks Emily's world. "Yeah, tell us" Aria softly adds.

Emily looks coyly back at Ali, god this story always made her flustered **,** "I don't know where to begin" Alison looks at her and smiles, as if remembering everything, and adds softly "Tell them where, Em", Ali couldn't help think they would have a dozen questions after that titbit of info. Emily flushes, at their biggest secret, looks towards their three friends and provides the answer "The kissing rock" stunned they all stare at her for a brief moment, then to Ali's face, as if to confirm the details, and then back to Emily, Aria curiously asks "When?" Emily half smiles at the question hastily answers not wanting to dwell on Ali leaving "just a few days after we all were at the lake in the summer before Ali..left."

Hanna promptly steers the topic, wanting to keep this night light, they could all do with a good evening for once; no one wants to talk about Ali's absense. "So how did you both end up at the kissing rock? And most importantly why did you both decide to go kiss at the rock?" 

Ali confidently explains "We accidentally stumbled across the kissing rock, while going for a walk one night" Emily smiles impishly and adds "a couple of days after she told me about the kissing rock legend". Alison stares at the playful brunette, unbelieving that she just confessed what she did, she just practically told them, she walked them there intentionally. She did, but still that was not the point. Ali realises silence is best at this stage, they all knew she controlled things in the past, perhaps they might even think Emily was the instigator for once, even if she was so timid back then.

At that Spencer queries "What is the kissing rock legend, Ali?" pulled out of her oath of silence, she reluctantly pipes up offering the story, she made up years ago, eerily worded to the way she had told Emily many years ago, she looks at Emily, just like she did all them years ago wondering if she will notice "For hundreds of years people have been going to the kissing rock, people say you can feel the ghost of the other lovers spying on you" pausing for a second she connects their eye's "pushing you to do it". A smug smile appears on her lips when Emily realises she just relayed the sentence in a nearly identical fashion. A extreme sense deja-vu washes over the them both, as Emily mummers "You should never disappoint a ghost" Alison offers a small smile back. "It's not true then" Spencer affirms, realising that is another story Alison had invented many years ago. "No, but just cos I made it up doesn't mean it isn't true." Emily smiles at her practically stunned by the strong familiarity to that exact sentence and really the whole retell of the legend. She could swear her smile was glowing, half of her wanted to burst out laughing at the insane moment, she kind of felt like she was a kid again; alike Alison was about to ask who she wanted to take there. Spencer said nothing in return, not knowing what to say.

Hanna jumps on the opportunity to get a few more answers, clearly aiming her questions at Emily, she interrogates "She wanted you, to go to the rock with her?, or you took there? who lead the way to rock?", Emily thought that 'Han sometimes needs to take a breath before slamming that many questions down on the table'. Impishly the brunette retorts "How about I just tell you, what was said at the day at the lake-side? and see what you think then." Hanna smirks and nods as confirmation, thinking 'that's even better.', she can't help but think 'I might get a better insight this way'

"So after Ali told me the legend" she could help but think, the blonde had secretly told the others the legend in the exact format she had before "she asked me who I wanted to take there" the brunette remembers the electric-blue eye's dipping down to her lips and back up, continuing with the memory she re-accounts "Ali knew who I wanted to take there, from one look; I didn't have say anything" the blonde's confidence in that moment, the flick of Alison's mouth at the acknowledgement of who Em wanted, the flirtatious smile, she thinks 'I still swear to this day she was flirting with me'. The brunette peeks quickly at Alison and boldly tells the girls "I'll never forget the way she looked at me" she pauses and remembers feeling so certain "From that second, I knew, we were at some stage going to the rock". she smirks at her admission to the girls and of course, Alison. She turns her head to the blonde and continues "I wasn't wrong" she playfully teases Ali by accentuating the word accidentally "we went for a walk three days later, according to Ali, we _accidentally_ found the rock" impishly she smiles.

Hanna double checks, a bit shocked with her own conclusion "So, Ali guided you there, on purpose?" the impish smile stays plastered on Em's features "you'll have to ask her that.". All heads sweep to view Alison, confidently the long-hair blonde leans forwards, places one elbow on her knee, while also allowing Emily to gain a glance of her delectable assets, she smugly teases "Where's the mystery, if I tell you Em." As if the brunette pouts the blonde confirms "I'm not going to tell you, it's my tiny mysterious secret." just before Emily starts speaking, which she is sure will be in a playful manner to attempt to encourage her to share the truth, Ali adds "After all what's a first kiss without a little magic." just wanting to keep that moment special for Emily, she smiles and resumes the seated sexy poised position. Although she never admits it, Alison is not stupid, she understood all of the women knew she had directly steered them to the kissing rock. God even Emily knew, but still not saying it out-loud still adds a tiny bit of mystery to the moment.

Eventually Aria playfully remarks, once again accentuating the word accidentally "So after Ali _accidentally_ lead you there, what happened Em?". Suddenly Emily's coyness returns, as she remembers while relaying their story:

* * *

It was a dim lighted evening, practically bordering upon dark. Ali took my hand, stepped in-front of me and intensely held my gaze, slowly she walked us backwards, keeping our hands softly joint, she lead me forwards towards the kissing rock. As soon as we reached the rock she whispered "Can you feel the _ghosts_ , Em?" I smiled back at her as we perched on the grey rock, side by side; I was to the left, she sat to the right. My fingers gripped the rough surface, as I stared out through the clearing, gently I let go as Ali turns her head to look me. I take the cue and move my head a little towards her way. I stop before I am fully able to be face-to-face with her; a third of the way out. She stares back at me curious as to wonder if I was going to take the next step. She smiles radiantly at me without showing her teeth. Staying completely silent, she tantalising turns her smile into something flirtatious, and softly states "They want us to _kiss_ , Em". I connect my eye's to her sapphire eye's, as she moves towards my ear, I can feel her warm breath on my neck and ear, she gently but smoothly whispers "I knew you wanted to bring me here, Em.". My breath hitches, at the acknowledgement as I felt her heated breath leave my skin; she returns back to her spot to gaze into my eye's. Alison must have seen what she was looking for in my eye's, because the next thing I knew, she shuffled closer and nearer to the edge of the rock; I now felt the warmth as it radiated off her leg as her skin touched and rested beside mine.

Briefly I glimpsed back out towards the clearing, as I looked back towards her I noticed she was sitting lower than me; I realised her part of the rock must be slightly lower. This time as I turned my head back to the same position, we ended up face-to-face. Ali's electric-blue eye's link with mine, as a provocative glint appears in them "I know you want to kiss me". I licked my lips, due to rapid drying, my eye's darted down to Ali's plump glossed lips, I found that I couldn't break my gaze; I felt her breath on my lips as I unconsciously moved closer. I found the pull irresistible, as my body took over, I felt heat rise up my spine as my lips collided with Alison's for my first kiss. Instinctually my eye's have already closed, as our lips mould and move together. I can't help but think of how soft and amazing she feels. It seemed short and brief as it did not last long; I pulled away from the luscious lips, not being sure on really if it was okay to continue. I opened my eye's to peer into Alison's she asked "Was that your first kiss, Em?" I quietly responded "Yes" feeling unsure of her reaction.

She softly smiled back at me and mentioned "I'm gonna teach you something, okay?", I felt curious on what she intended to teach me, I confirmed "Okay". At my answer, she lifted her hand, gently tucked hair behind my left ear, her hand cupped my cheek. Ali's lips surged forward as they once again met to dance with mine, after a short while of just brushing our lips together, she deepened the kiss by entering her tongue into my mouth. My hands reached towards her ribs as I placed one hand there. Eventually our tongues found rhythm, as did our lips. She taught me a lot about kissing with them lips and tongue that night, she was the one I was referring to earlier, I would not admit it but Ali can do this thing with her tongue that...god..just drives me wild. Although, I'm guessing she probably figured that out that night. Her soft plumped lips relentlessly massaged mine that night, it was actually amazing, I swear that night I felt that kiss they famously talk about, the one where fireworks and stars explode behind your eye's (not literally, it felt more like an overbearingly electrical heated explosion, the type that could easily cause an subconscious moan or two). But eventually the incredible, life changing kissing had to come to an end, we both felt the need to leave that terribly uncomfortable rock as it became unbearable. If I could of found another reason to have kissed her back at her house that night I'm sure I would of done, if she permitted so.

* * *

Whilst relaying the story Emily appropriately edits it, for her friends ears, they just were not meant to know every little detail. No, some things were better kept between her and Ali. Alison's face was incredibly smug at the end of her portrayal, obviously she had noticed details being left out here and there, but she had to admit, she appreciated that. She still liked having some secrets here and there, no matter how small, she now figured it was okay to have tiny secrets, just not glaring big ones.

Hanna spoke and accentuated the word rocked "So she rocked your world then, Em" it was clear she was going for a play on words. Half of Emily wanted to laugh, but deep down she knew it was true. She smiled cheekily at Hanna and "I guess you could say that." Emily did not bother clarifying what type of rocked she was referring to, the literal sense or the metaphorical.

Eventually after they look around, a comfortable silence fell amongst them, Hanna sees the opportunity to get more details out of Ali and Emily, so she cheerily queries "Who's up for the game 'never have I ever'?"

**Author's Note:**

> *Dislaimer - none of these characters belong to me, original storylines; do not either.
> 
> I know that Aria should not be that happy/smug as i wrote her, about Ezra. However she is a teenager and has not, in the show, recognised the Ezra thing was/is totally creepy. If he loved her, he should of stayed away till she was older. She just right now wants space to live her life, because she lost the chance before, not because their relationship was unsavouryl; so i did not see the means to justify her unhappiness towards their first kiss.
> 
> Ps. I also see them returning there a few times to make the kissing spot, their spot and to spray paint the rock. Thats why the spray painted heart, is not added to this tipsy story.


End file.
